Forse
by Anne Elliot EFP
Summary: "Cosa ne pensi del sesso?" Molly si immobilizzò e dopo aver realizzato che non si era immaginata quell'assurda domanda, alzò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per incontrare quello dell'autista che li fissava sorpreso dallo specchietto retrovisore.
_**Note autore:**_ _Salve a tutte/i!_
 _Non so bene come presentarvi questa storia anche perché credo di non averla ben chiara in mente neanche io. E' nata da un insieme di fattori e elementi che mi hanno portato a scriverla in poche ore._  
 _Temo non abbia una trama reale o un significato per non dire un messaggio ma credo che, nella sua irrazionalità, in qualche modo possa avvicinarsi a Sherlock e Molly._  
 _Ovviamente, non temete, non ha occupato il tempo che dedico a "L'errore di Sherrinford Holmes" ma al mio lavoro (che fortuna eh?! ^^), per cui, come promesso, dalla prossima settimana tornerò ad aggiornare._  
 _Spero che anche questa storia, che è più simile ad una parentesi che ad una storia, vi piaccia e come sempre spero vogliate lasciarmi un vostro parere, positivo o negativo, qualora ne aveste il tempo._  
 _Per cui, come sempre, a voi l'ardua sentenza. ^^_  
 _A presto,_  
 _Anne^^_

 _ps. vorrei dire alle ragazze che hanno commentato e a cui non ho risposto che lo farò non appena avrò aggiornato perché almeno saprò di potervi dare risposte e chiarimenti più validi una volta che avrò tutta la storia tra le mani. ^^_

* * *

 ** _Forse_**

Molly chiuse il cassetto del raccoglitore ed il suono metallico rimbombò vagamente nella stanza.  
Fece un respiro pesante rilassando le spalle e un sorriso leggero le comparve sulle labbra.  
 _Venerdì! Finalmente venerdì!_  
Si voltò verso la finestra osservando i riflessi del tramonto che facevano brillare le finestre dei palazzi e rendevano le nuvole rosate. La luce ambrata di quella serata primaverile riusciva a rendere rilassante e sereno anche un posto grigio come il suo obitorio. La sensazione di benessere che sentì non la sorprese, le era familiare.  
Tolse il camice e lo appoggiò con disinteresse sullo schienale di una sedia; sapeva che, come sempre, il lunedì successivo sarebbe arrivata per prima per cui poteva anche non curarsi della forma, per una volta. Invece di prendere la metro avrebbe fatto una camminata lungo fiume per godersi l'ultima luce e poi sarebbe andata da Meena per la cena che avevano in programma.  
 _Potremmo mangiare in veranda...devo ricordarmi il vino!_  
Un cigolio alle sue spalle le fecce alzare gli occhi al cielo e si voltò con l'intenzione di invitare chiunque fosse stato ad andarsene e tornare lunedì dato che il suo turno era finito da almeno 2 ore. Tuttavia quando si voltò, fu colta da un istante di esitazione e quella sensazione di benessere che alla vista di chiunque altro si sarebbe solo impercettibilmente allontanata, la abbandonò del tutto.  
"Sherlock, non..."  
L'investigatore alzò una mano per farla tacere e, ignorandola, si voltò per andare nel laboratorio adiacente alla camera mortuaria.  
La patologa inspirò pesantemente prima di seguirlo con fare nervoso.  
Aprì le labbra per redarguirlo quando la camminata incerta dell'uomo e soprattutto la sua difficoltà nel sedersi sullo sgabello la fecero bloccare. Lo osservò prendere con dita incerte un vetrino e inserirlo, vuoto, nell'apposito spazio dedicato del microscopio.  
"Sherlock..." l'uomo alzò lo sguardo dal microscopio per portarlo sulla patologa e stringere gli occhi come per poterla mettere a fuoco. "...sei ubriaco?"  
Lui continuò a fissarla tanto da farle spostare lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo; poi le sorrise con un'espressione divertita che era palesemente dovuta all'alcool.  
"E' quello che sto cercando di capire!"  
La patologa si avvicinò di qualche passo e continuò a guardarlo mentre riportava la sua attenzione sul microscopio vuoto. Dopo qualche istante scosse la testa sconsolata mentre un sorriso divertito le increspava le labbra. Si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a quello di lui e prese il cellulare andando a selezionare il numero di John dalla sua rubrica.  
Attese pazientemente il susseguirsi degli squilli fino a quando una voce femminile non rispose.  
"Oh Molly, ciao! Scusami ma John è un attimo occupato a...smaltire una sbornia!" La voce lamentevole di John che implorava alla moglie di non urlare fu percepita anche dalla patologa che spalancò leggermente gli occhi. Mary tornò a parlare con un tono di voce teso ma decisamente più basso.  
"...Comunque, Molly, se vuoi puoi dire a me?"  
La patologa esitò un istante lanciando uno sguardo al detective che si stava accanendo sul microscopio modificando lenti e parametri dello strumento alla ricerca di qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto trovato.  
"Ecco, è che qui c'è Sherlock ed an..."  
Il detective si voltò di scatto arrivandole a pochi centimetri dal volto. Lo sguardo vacuo e l'alito tradivano palesemente le sue condizioni.  
"E' rotto! Non si vede nulla!"  
Molly mise una mano sul microfono del telefono.  
"Non credi che il problema sia invece che non c'è nulla sulla piastrina?"  
L'uomo continuò a fissarla per qualche istante prima di riportare la sua attenzione sull'oggetto e tirar fuori con molta difficoltà il vetrino. Lo alzò per osservarlo in controluce e le sorrise con eccessiva ilarità.  
Molly alzò lo sguardo al cielo per poi togliere la mano dal microfono e tornare a prestare attenzione all'amica.  
"Qui c'è Sherlock ed è nelle stesse condizioni di John, temo..."  
Un bofonchiare nervoso di Mary che redarguiva il marito precedette uno sbuffare pensieroso.  
"Ecco io, non so, potrei venire dopo che ho preso la bimba dal nido e portarlo da noi fino a che non ha smaltito la sbornia..."  
Molly strinse le labbra all'idea di Mary circondata dalla bimba e dai due uomini ubriachi. Si diede qualche istante prima di rispondere.  
"Non ti preoccupare Mary. Ci penso io...lo riporto a casa e poi vediamo insieme a Mrs Hudson cosa fare."  
Il sospiro di sollievo di Mary la fece sorridere.  
"Ma sei sicura? Insomma, già normalmente Sherlock è...insomma Sherlock. Ubriaco, non so se..."  
Molly sorrise e si voltò verso l'uomo.  
"Non ti preoccupare. Non potrà mai essere peggio del...SHERLOCK!"  
La patologa lasciò il telefono con uno scatto per buttarsi sulla mano dell'uomo che, armata di un bisturi, cercava di incidere la pelle del polso dell'altro arto.  
L'uomo si lasciò disarmare osservando la donna con fare sorpreso.  
"Ma Molly...come faccio a capire se sono ubriaco se non analizzo il tasso alcolico presente nel sangue?"  
Molly, il respiro leggermente affannato dall'ansia e il bisturi stretto convulsamente in un mano, lo guardò con aria terrorizzata e spersa.  
Inspirò pesantemente prima di allontanarsi da lui e posare lo strumento a debita distanza.  
"Credimi Sherlock, non è necessario che ti analizzi. Sei sicuramente ubriaco."  
Il detective annuì lentamente prima di aprirsi in un sorriso statico.  
"Hai ragione! Tu sei molto più esperta di me in queste cose." Molly sgranò gli occhi di fronte al perpetuare della convinzione dell'uomo che lei fosse un'alcolizzata e si alzò con fare nervoso sistemandosi la borsa sulla spalla.  
Sherlock strinse le labbra e gli occhi con fare colpevole.  
"Scusami...non intendevo quello che ho detto. Cioè, intendevo dirlo ma non nel mondo in cui l'ho detto e..."  
La donna strinse i denti irrigidendo i muscoli del volto per poi annuire ripetutamente ed alzare una mano per incitarlo a fermare quello sproloquio senza senso.  
"Lasciamo perdere. Senti Sherlock, io ho da fare; per cui adesso alzati, ti accompagno a casa, va bene?"  
L'uomo si tirò su improvvisamente rischiando di cadere inciampando sui propri piedi ma si salvò reggendosi al tavolo.  
"Grazie, sono perfettamente in grado di riaccompagnarmi da solo!"  
Molly alzò un sopracciglio incerto ma decise di non contraddirlo.  
"Va bene. Allora facciamo così, tu ti riaccompagni da solo e io mi accompagno a casa tua."  
L'uomo aggrottò la fronte cercando di capire quello che lei avesse detto e dopo un'infruttuosa riflessione decise di acconsentire; per cui si incamminò con fare incerto verso la porta del laboratorio mancando ripetutamente ed inesorabilmente la maniglia.  
La patologa, dopo il terzo tentativo, si avvicinò per aprila e lasciarlo passare.  
 _Non arriverò mai in tempo da Meena..._

* * *

Dopo aver chiamato un taxi ed aver aiutato Sherlock ad entrare nell'abitacolo senza rompersi l'osso del collo, la patologa diede indicazioni all'autista e prese il cellulare per scrivere a Meena.  
"Cosa ne pensi del sesso?"  
Molly si immobilizzò e dopo aver realizzato che non si era immaginata quell'assurda domanda, alzò lo sguardo dal suo cellulare per incontrare quello dell'autista che li fissava sorpreso dallo specchietto retrovisore. Si girò lentamente verso l'uomo accanto a lei che la guarda con un sopracciglio alzato ed un'espressione di attesa neanche le avesse chiesto se le piaceva la cucina cinese.  
Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di trovare una risposta adatta a quello che Sherlock intendeva con quella domanda; perché certamente, _lui_ non intendeva _quello_.  
"Beh, ecco, che sicuramente le caratteristiche genetiche di un uomo sono differenti da quelle di una donna ma ci sono ormai molti studi che..."  
Lui scosse con fermezza la testa per poi spostarsi sul sedile ed avvicinarsi a lei. Molly si appoggiò alla portiera lanciando uno sguardo all'autista che continuava ad osservare alternativamente loro e la strada.  
"Intendo in una relazione. Che cosa ne pensi del sesso in una relazione?"  
Molly aprì e chiuse le labbra un paio di volte mentre un sorriso imbarazzato e nervoso, accompagnato da un rossore ancora più accentuato, rendevano palese il suo disagio.  
"Intendi tra un uomo e una donna?"  
Il detective sbuffò con fare disinteressato gesticolando vagamente.  
"Tra un uomo e una donna, tra due uomini, tra due donne, tra due donne e un uomo, tra..."  
"Si, si, ho capito..." lo interruppe lei prima che elencasse tutte le possibili coppie, se coppie si potevano definire, che gli venissero in mente.  
Abbassò lo sguardo non riuscendo a sostenere quello di lui per poi farlo vagare per l'abitacolo.  
"Credo, si credo che sia abbastanza fondamentale..."  
L'uomo le si avvicinò ancora di più e lei spostò le gambe fino a sbattere contro il portadocumenti dello sportello. Il volto di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, era decisamente troppo vicino.  
"Molly, una cosa non può essere abbastanza fondamentale. O è fondamentale o non lo è. Un pilastro di un ponte è fondamentale, non è _abbastanza_ fondamentale!"  
La patologa annuì portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio e guardandolo di sfuggita.  
"Va bene. Allora direi che è una delle cose importanti di una relazione."  
Lui la scrutò per qualche istante e lei contraccambio il suo sguardo con indecisione e incertezza.  
"Non la più importante?"  
Molly aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso.  
"No, certo che no. Ci sono molte altre cose che..."  
"Quali?"  
Lei continuò a scrutarlo continuandosi a chiedere da dove Sherlock avesse tirato fuori l'argomento e quanto fosse serio.  
"Innanzitutto l'amore...e poi il rispetto, la fiducia, la comprensione reciproca, la conoscenza dell'altro...insomma, tante altre cose."  
L'uomo la guardò negli occhi come a cercare di capire se gli stesse mentendo.  
"Più importanti del sesso."  
"Si...o comunque almeno ugualmente importanti."  
Dopo qualche istante di esitazione Sherlock si allontanò riprendendo il suo posto originario e Molly ebbe come la sensazione di essere uscita da un'irreale apnea. Si risistemo anch'essa sul sedile ed alzò lo sguardo incontrando nuovamente quello dell'autista che, accortosi di essere stato scoperto, tornò a guardare la strada di fronte a sé.

* * *

"Mrs Hudson!"  
Il richiamo di Molly non ricevette alcuna risposta.  
"MRS HUDSON! C'E' MOLLY CHE LA CERCA!"  
La patologa fece segno al detective di non urlare e dopo qualche difficoltà lo fece appoggiare al muro vicino alle scale.  
"Aspettami qui, vado a vedere se è nel giardinetto posteriore. Non ti muovere!"  
L'uomo annuì facendo una smorfia strana e cercando di infilarsi, con aria disinvolta, le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni per mancarne una clamorosamente.  
La patologa busso alla porta dell'appartamento prima di entrare chiedendo permesso ma nuovamente non ricevette risposta. Si avventurò quindi fino alla cucina, trovando un biglietto sul tavolo.

 _Caro Sherlock,_  
 _come ti avevo anticipato, vado per un paio di giorni da mia sorella a Birmingham._  
 _Ti ho lasciato qualcosa di pronto nel frigo._  
 _A domenica._  
 _Con affetto,_  
 _Mrs Hudson_

Molly posò il biglietto sul tavolo e inspirò pesantemente.  
 _Perfetto..._  
Un rumore sordo la riscosse. Con passi svelti tornò nell'ingresso per non trovare il consulente investigativo che era invece impegnato a provare a rialzarsi dopo una rovinosa caduta sulle scale.  
La donna lo seguì sconsolata e fece per aiutarlo ad alzarsi quando l'uomo si spostò con uno scatto, lanciandole uno sguardo astioso.  
Lei alzò le mani in segno di resa per poi seguirlo fin dentro all'appartamento.  
Quando Molly fece per togliersi il cappotto, tuttavia, il detective la riprese con tono freddo e stizzito.  
"Non ho bisogno di una balia, grazie!"  
La patologa si immobilizzò ad osservarlo e normalmente se ne sarebbe andata se non fosse stato per le condizioni dell'uomo; credeva, o per lo meno sperava, che _quel_ tono non fosse del tutto suo.  
"Non voglio farti da balia. Voglio solo assicurarmi che tu ti prenda un'aspirina e te ne vada a letto."  
Sherlock si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona abbandonando braccia e gambe e lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro.  
"Non ho bisogno di una balia, di un'infermiera, di una mogliettina premurosa o di qualsiasi cosa o persona..."  
Molly strinse le labbra per poi risistemarsi il cappotto e uscire dal salottino sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.

* * *

Era uscita dall'appartamento di Baker Street da poco meno di cinque minuti quando si rese conto di avere ancora in mano le chiavi. Le aveva prese a Sherlock dopo che lui aveva provato ad aprire il portone per chissà quante volte.  
Si fermò riflettendo se ci fosse un altro modo per evitarsi il rientrare in casa di Sherlock ma, dopo poco, strinse il mazzo di chiavi fra le dita e tornò indietro.  
 _Dannato Sherlock Holmes!_

In teoria avrebbe dovuto entrare, lasciare le chiavi e andarsene ma il fatto che Sherlock non fosse più sulla poltrona e che non provenisse alcun rumore dalle altre stanze la fecero titubare.  
 _Sarà andato a dormire...devo ancora andare a prendere il vino per la cena..._  
"Sherlock..."  
Nessuna risposa o segnale di ricezione della sua chiamata le giunsero alle orecchie. Fece un passo in direzione della cucina facendo scricchiolare il parquet.  
"Sherlock, va tutto bene?"  
Un mugolio di risposta che le parve provenire dal bagno la guidò fino all'uomo che era seduto a terra appoggiato alla vasca con gli occhi semichiusi.  
Molly si appoggiò allo stipite guardandolo con fare comprensivo e lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei.  
"Mi dispiace."  
La patologa annuì per poi entrare nel bagno ed aiutarlo ad alzarsi.  
"E' questo il tuo problema Sherlock. Ti dispiace sempre dopo."

* * *

Il materasso si lamentò quando il detective vi si lasciò cadere sopra senza eleganza.  
Molly sparì per qualche secondo alla sua vista per poi ricomparire con un bicchiere ed una ciotola piena d'acqua.  
Passo quindi il bicchiere all'uomo intimandogli di bere tutto e poi, sedutasi sul ciglio del letto accanto a lui, lo fece sdraiare nuovamente posandogli una pezza intrisa d'acqua fredda sulla fronte.  
L'uomo mugolò leggermente per il disappunto e la patologa non poté trattenersi dal sorridere.  
"Benvenuto nel post sbornia Mr Holmes!"  
Lui, gli occhi parzialmente coperti dal panno umido, le lanciò uno sguardo divertito e le labbra si incresparono in risposta a quelle di lei.  
Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito. Lui sdraiato ad occhi socchiusi e lei a togliere il panno dalla fronte per poi riposizionarlo dopo averlo rinfrescato nella ciotola di acqua fredda. C'era solo il ticchettio delle lancette dell'orologio, le gocce che cadevano sull'acqua quando Molly strizzava il panno e ogni tanto i respiri pesanti di Sherlock.  
"Pensavo che ormai ti fossi abituato all'idea che John non abitasse più qui..."  
Lui non rispose, continuando a tenere gli occhi chiusi e contorcendo le labbra in una smorfia di disinteresse e fastidio.  
"Non puoi fargliene una colpa, anzi. Dovresti essere felice per lui."  
L'uomo sospirò continuando ostinatamente a non aprire gli occhi mentre la patologa gli toglieva nuovamente il panno dalla fronte.  
"Non ho detto di non esserlo."  
Rimase in attesa del ritorno del sollievo che la pezza fredda stava dando alla sua mente rintronata dall'alcool ma non arrivò. Socchiuse gli occhi per osservare una sarcastica Molly Hooper in attesa di una spiegazione più esaustiva.  
"Non è questo il punto, comunque."  
Lei scosse la testa sconsolata sapendo che quello era tutto ciò che per il momento avrebbe ricevuto come risposta e posizionò nuovamente il panno sulla fronte dell'uomo.  
Il silenzio tornò nuovamente nella stanza e fu abbastanza lungo da far pensare alla patologa che lui si fosse addormentato quando un sussurro leggero ed un movimento delle labbra di Sherlock la convinsero del contrario.  
"Mi dispiace per prima."  
Lei sorrise divertita.  
"Ah si? E per che cosa esattamente?"  
Un sorriso sincero si aprì sulle labbra dell'uomo.  
"Per tutto, ovviamente, ma nello specifico mi riferivo a...insomma in taxi."  
Molly arrossì immediatamente spostando lo sguardo sulla parete alle spalle del letto.  
"Non fa niente..." sorrise tornando a guardare il volto di Sherlock "...sono sicura che Greg apprezzerà l'aneddoto."  
Lui le lanciò un scherzoso sguardo irato per poi tornare serio.  
"Ma eri sincera..."  
"Su cosa?"  
"Sul fatto che non sia la cosa più importante"  
Lei sorrise.  
"Assolutamente si...perché?"  
Sherlock scosse leggermente la testa.  
"Niente..."  
Molly lo guardò con biasimo per quell'ennesima risposta mancata e lui non poté trattenersi dal continuare.  
"...era solo una sciocca conversazione fatta con Janine."  
Molly si irrigidì quando sentì pronunciare quel nome e abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.  
"Pensavo non la vedessi più da allora."  
Lui si tirò su a sedere faticosamente, facendo scivolare via il panno.  
"Infatti è così."  
Molly rimase immobile, sorpresa dalla vicinanza dei loro volti e dallo strano sguardo che ora lui le stava rivolgendo; tuttavia si riscosse, redarguendolo per l'essersi alzato ed intimandogli di tornare a sdraiarsi.  
Lui non si mosse continuando a fissarla e scrutarla per qualche istante prima che la testa ricominciasse a dolergli. Si lasciò quindi andare nuovamente sul materasso.  
La suoneria del telefono di Molly lo fece mugolare dal dolore.  
La patologa saltò leggermente su sé stessa andando alla ricerca del cellulare nelle varie tasche e scusandosi con lui.  
Una volta trovato l'apparecchio rispose immediatamente voltandosi e dando le spalle all'uomo provocando in lui una inusuale espressione di disappunto.  
"Pronto...si, scusami hai perfettamente ragione, è che non mi sono resa conto dell'ora e...ok,ok...si, si va benissimo...ok, ciao."  
La donna chiuse la conversazione per poi tornare a guardare l'uomo che nel frattempo aveva cercato di ricomporsi nascondendo il suo senso di fastidio.  
"Sherlock, io dovrei andare. Ho un impegno per cena e...tu come ti senti? Pensi di riuscire a stare..."  
"Solo? Ovviamente si!"  
Molly si morse un labbro per il tono duro e astioso di lui.  
Erano tornati ai loro soliti ruoli.  
Dopo qualche istante di incertezza la patologa si alzò recuperando il cappotto e la borsa che aveva posato su una sedia accanto a loro.  
"Beh, allora io vado."  
L'uomo non rispose fino a quando lei non fu sulla porta della stanza.  
"Divertiti con Tom..."  
La patologa espirò pesantemente rientrando e posizionandosi di fronte allo sguardo di lui in modo che non potesse evitarla.  
"Sherlock, lo sai bene che non sto più con Tom da mesi. E non provare a dirmi che non te lo ricordi perché basterebbe vedere la mia mano e la mancanza dell'anello per capirlo."  
L'uomo chiuse gli occhi e fece una smorfia di disinteresse.  
"Come vuoi. Allora divertiti con chiunque egli sia."  
La donna si risedette, gli occhi severi e le labbra tese.  
"Si può sapere che cos'è?" L'uomo non rispose mantenendo le palpebre serrata. "Sherlock! Mi dici che cos'è?"  
Lui spalancò gli occhi puntandoli in quelli di lei e facendola titubare per qualche istante.  
"Cosa?"  
"Questo! Questo tuo comportamento!"  
"Non è niente"  
"Se vuoi che resti chiedimelo, invece di comportarti come un idiota!"  
Un silenzio teso li accompagnò per qualche secondo prima che entrambi sorridessero.  
Molly scosse il capo e strinse le labbra divertita.  
"Scusami, non dovevo..."  
Lui scosse la testa.  
"No Molly, è colpa mia. Non so che mi ha preso."  
Lei sorrise giocando con una piega delle lenzuola vicino alle dita di lui.  
"Forse hai paura di quando arriverà Mary. Insomma, adesso John è un padre di famiglia, non puoi portarlo in giro per locali ad ubriacarsi!"  
Sherlock la guardò con aria sconvolta e divertita.  
"Credi che sia colpa mia?!"  
Molly iniziò a ridere.  
"Beh, sei tu quello dal passato discutibile. John è un eroe di guerra, un dottore e un padre e marito esemplare."  
Il detective sgranò gli occhi senza riuscire a trattenere il sorriso che la risata di Molly gli stava ispirando. Non riusciva a toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
"O forse sono semplicemente geloso..."  
La risata di Molly le morì sulle labbra e i suoi occhi si fermarono per incontrare lo sguardo indecifrabile di lui e il suo volto stranamente serio.  
Dopo qualche istante abbassò lo sguardo e prima di riportarlo su di lui tornò a sorridere.  
"O forse sei semplicemente sbronzo e non sai quello che dici..."  
Un angolo delle labbra di Sherlock si alzò.  
"Probabile."  
Il sorriso sul volto di lei si fece più ampio ma decisamente più triste prima di tornare ad essere sincero.  
"Cerca di dormire Sherlock."  
Lui annuì mentre lei si alzava e si incamminava verso la porta della camera. Arrivata ad essa, però, si fermò per un istante con fare incerto.  
"Comunque, sto andando a cena da Meena..."  
Le labbra di lui si incresparono.  
"Un repentino cambio di gusti ma dopo Tom e il suo quoziente intellettivo posso capirlo!"  
Lei scosse la testa sorridendo.  
"Sei veramente un idiota!"

* * *

Quando il portone di Baker Street si chiuse, Sherlock aprì gli occhi fissando un punto qualsiasi del soffitto. Il volto inespressivo e lo sguardo assente erano in chiaro segnale del suo vagabondare nei propri pensieri.  
Con non poca fatica si alzò dal letto, appoggiandosi al muro per non cadere, e si diresse verso il salotto. Arrivò giusto in tempo per vedere la figura di Molly controllare il sopraggiungere delle macchine, attraversare rapidamente la strada e gettare uno sguardo in direzione della sua finestra.  
Sapeva di non poter essere visto da quella prospettiva ma istintivamente fece un passo indietro continuando a seguire con lo sguardo la patologa fino a quando non ebbe svoltato l'angolo.  
Attese qualche secondo prima di andare a passi lenti verso la sua poltrona e gettarvisi sopra.  
Il silenzio totale della stanza era l'unico sollievo alla sua mente che vagava fra le parole di Janine, la sua espressione quando lui l'aveva nuovamente rifiutata, il volto di Molly, le parole di Molly, il sorriso di Molly...  
"Sherlock!"  
Spalancò gli occhi di scatto, il sorriso sulle labbra, un nome sulla lingua, il buio intorno a sé e il volto di Mary a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
"Sherlock Holmes, sei un idiota irresponsabile!"


End file.
